Alice in MafiaLand ver 2
by Mayflower143
Summary: It was like any other morning wake up, be tested on until dark, then afterword if she was good she was given some food. after two years of this living like a lab rat was normal but today was different her test only lasted about a minute and she was allowed to listen to the song on her pocket watch but as soon as the song ended she was saved by a guy named mason and her friends.


**A/N: happy new years everyone okay so I decide to make to different versions of alice in mafia land because I mean why not **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice In Mafia Land<strong>

~In hospital~

Man:how is she doctor

Doctor: I'm sorry sir but... your wife didn't make it

Man:*sad* what do you mean she didn't make it... shes still alive ...right...tell me she is still alive

Doctor:*looks down Apologetically* i'm sorry sir

Man:...are my children alright atlest

Doctor: yes sir she gave birth to twins

Nurse walks up to the man and hands him the twins a boy with green eyes and girl with purple eyes

Doctor: would you like to name name them now or later

Man:now would be fine

Doctor: very well what would you named them

Man:the boy Will be name Alejandro Heart and the girl will be named Alice Heart

Doctor: very well now if you follow me well need to do Some paper work

Man:right

* * *

><p>~14 years later Heart family Mansion~<p>

Ace: alice

Alice:yes

Ace:come you need to get ready we need to take you and Alejandro into town for the day remember

Alice: ah yes the party

Ace: yea we need to find you the proper dress for today's party or have you Forgotten

Alice:of course not ...okay maybe i did I'm Sorry let me just get my bag and well go

Alejandro:hurry up Slow poke

Alice quickly runs to her bed and grabs her purse then runs to the door

Alice:their i'm ready

Alice was wearing a blue flowery spring dress her brown Hair was straight and had a black ribbon in it and she had black flats on and a white cloak with the heart family crest on it

Ace:then lets go your friends are waiting

all start walking to the front door

Sophie: alice what took you so long*Pouts*

Alejandro:*looks at alice in a pitiful way*she forgot that today was our birthday

Alice:*embersed* Don't make fun of me

James: come on its been a while since we've been in town

Will:James it not nice to rush people

James: oh right Sorry

Henri:will you ever learn

James: *Laughs*come on alice sit next to me

Alice:*smiles Softly*sure

Everyone gets into the car

* * *

><p>~in town~<p>

Alice:i love it here the fresh air the beautiful smell of flowers and hand made bread the shops everything is just so beautiful

Ace: yea first up we need to find you a dress

Alice: right

Sophie: ill help you

Alejandro: hey ace can we look around while you take alice to the dress store

Ace: fine but you have to be around here will met in 3 hours at the ice cream store okay

Alejandro:Sure thing

Ace:keep your phone on and be careful dad will kill me if anything happened to you

Alejandro:yea yea

*all guys leave*

Ace:let go alice

Alice:*nods*

After 30 minute of dress shopping alice Sophie and ace diced to look around

Alice:oh ace can you take me to the jewelry store in to cheek if the present is ready

Ace:Sure

* * *

><p>~jewelry store~<p>

Owner:welcome

Alice:hello

Antonio:hello Miss Alice you must be here to pick up the pocket watches right

Alice:that's right are they ready

Antonio: yes wait here

Alice:very well

Antonio goes to the back room and look for the pocket watches and goes back to were alice was puts them in a bag and hands them to her

Alice:*Smiles*dose it have the special touches i told you about

Antonio: yes

Alice:thank you so much Mr. Antonio *pays him*

Antonio: oh i almost forgot here the other thing you ordered*hands alice 2 boxes one black and one white*these two are on the house happy birthday alice

Alice:*Smiles* Thank you so much

Antonio: Anything for you guys

* * *

><p>~Ice cream Shop 2:00~<p>

Alejandro and the guys are sitting at a table inside the store each having their own ice cream

Alejandro:where are they

Nick:calm down I'm sure they will be here soon

James:they'll be here soon

Alice:hey ace can i get a ice cream

Ace: of course

Alejandro:*turns head*there they are

Ace:Sorry for the wait we went to eat alice and Sophie where hungry have you guys already eaten

Alejandro:yea

Ace:So after alice is done with her ice cream well go to the flower Festival

Everyone nods

alice: oh that right i have a present for everyone but ill give it to you guys at home is that okay

everyone nods again

after alice was done with her ice cream they went to the flower festival and had fun

* * *

><p>~at home 6:00 Pm~<p>

Alice was getting ready for the party she curled her hair and it half up and put a light blue bow in it her blue lace dress that she had just bought she then put on on natural looking make up and put on her black flats she garbed the presents and made her way down stairs were guest were arriving for the grand day she stood by the door with her siblings and father and greeted everyone when she was done she told her brother to gather everyone one balcony

* * *

><p>~Balcony~<p>

Everyone had gathered

Henri:whats up alice

Alice:oh i wanted to give you guys your presents that i had gotten *Hands Everyone a box *but you have to make me a promise

James: what is it

Alice:you cant open it until morning and we will always be together and be friends

everyone nods and says i promise

Alice:oh and here Happy birthday Alejandro * hands Alejandro a ring box*your present from me and Antonio

Alejandro:*opens it and finds a silver ring with their family crest on it and with an engraving on it that says promise*thank you now open the other box i changed the design on it

Alice:*opens box and finds a necklace with pendent on it shaped like the heart family crest with flowers around it *wait how did you

Alejandro:i have my ways *looks at the rose bush with the dead pink rose on it touches the rose and it come back to life picks it from the bush and hands it to alice*happy birthday

Alice:thank you

Sophie:hey our presents are in your room we put them their before we came here lets go open them

Ace:not just yet people will be asking where we are let's go back inside

Alice:right ill open them later oh ace can you help me put this necklace on

Ace:right *helps alice* there

Alice: thank you you guys go on with out me i'm going to go put this flower in my room

Alejandro: don't be to long

James: ill go with you

Alice:okay

* * *

><p>~2 years later alice real time~<p>

Alice:*Wakes up to a small pain coming from her cheek looks up with a blank expression*

scientist: its time for more test

Alice:...

Scientist:we need to figure out what makes you so powerful

Alice:...

Scientist: aww come on don't be like that today is a very special day i may even give you that kiss we always talk about

Alice:...

Scientist: it's a bit sad now that i think about it before you would be mad when ever i said that and your eyes were so full of life but now their all lifeless and dull

Alice:...

Scientist: and since today is you birthday ill let you listen to that one song on you pocket watch

Alice:*Stands up and starts walking*

Scientist: that's my girl

both start walking towered the lab

* * *

><p>~lab~<p>

Scientist: I'm sorry about the scars you were so beautiful before

Lily:enough Talking begin the research then get rid of them

Scientist:very well i'm sorry alice this may hurt a lot *takes some blood samples and puts wired head device on alice and turns it on*

Alice:*screams*

Scientist:oh what a beautiful voice you have *turns it off* there no more pain see nice a short

Alice:*breaths heavily* wa-watch

Scientist:oh right here you go *takes watch out of pocket and opens it watch beings to play a beautiful melody and kisses Alice's forehead* i'm sorry for your future misfortune

Doors burst open Scientist turns around

guy with gray eyes : don't touch her*runs towards scientist and punches him*

Alice:*once song ends vision blurs*who are you*passes out guy catches her before she hits the floor*

Guy with gray eyes:your okay now alice you okay i'm sorry

* * *

><p>~3 weeks later night livening room~<p>

Sophie:do you think she'll ever wake up

James: of Course ...she has too

Henri: she'll wake up I doesn't have to be today but she will

Nick: where Is he with our snacks it's been half an hour

Will:to think you would have been more considerate for Alice's sake

Nick:i am when she wakes up she may be starving

Sophie: it's weird how he refuses to let any one see her

Mason:*hands tray to nick*

Henri: why did you refuse to let anyone see her mason

Mason:i want her to rest and not be bothered by people smothering her when she wakes up

Sophie: I guess

James: since when did you became the boss

Mason: *glares at James*says the one that couldn't even protect her

James:*glares at mason* I hate you you know that

Mason: so I've heard and besides Alejandro and ace put me in charge

James: I still don't understand why they did that

Mason:maybe because they trust me

James:*glares at him* your getting my last nerve

Sophie: James he has more power then you you can't talk back to him like that

Mason:I'd listen to your sister if I were you *leaves*

James: I hate that cocky son of a bitch

Nick: but he has a point

James: whose side are you on

Nick: I was pretty pissed off when that happened to James

James:*looks down* I didn't think they would find her

Henri: exactly you didn't think and that's why Alice went through all that

Sophie:enough stop arguing

Will: I'm getting a headache just by being in this room

* * *

><p>~Alice's room~<p>

Mason: *brushes Alice's hair away from her face* please wake up soon

Alice: mmm...*opens eyes*

Mason:you woke up

Alice:*sits up and looks around* where am I

Mason: at home in your room

Alice: are you going to experiment on me

Mason: no I'm here to keep you safe

Alice:oh *stomach growls*

Mason:oh that's right you must be starving here *hands alice a tray of food*

Alice: thank you * begins to eat* so who are you

Mason:I'm mason Figueroa I've been working with your father for the past 3 years

Alice: may I ask how old you are

Mason: I'm 18

Alice: oh 2 years older i see

Mason: once your done you should get some rest we're starting school in 2 days oh and here* hands alice here pocket watch*

Alice: * takes it eagerly from his hand* I haven't held this in forever

Mason:it must be very important to you

Alice: i gave one to all of my friends on my birthday it has a picture of all of my friends in it it's my precious treasure * opens pocket watch and begins playing a beautiful melody

Mason: the song is pretty

Alice: the name of the song is promise

Mason: promise

Alice: we all made a promise when we were younger to always be together and friends... you know your really easy to talk to

Mason: that's a first

Alice: we're is Alejandro and ace

Mason: they are currently at a meeting

Alice:what about James

Mason: ... Sleeping

Alice : oh ...thank you for saving me

Mason: I didn't think you'd remember

Alice:*yawns*

Mason: you should get some rest

Alice: *lays in bed*

Mason: *stands up and begins walking towards door*

Alice:* gets put of bed and runs towards mason and grabs his hand*wait...

Mason:* turns head *yea

Alice: don't leave me alone I feel as if I were to wake up this will all be a Dream

Mason:*turns around* okay I won't leave go lay down Ill stay with you

Alice: *lays in bed* thank you *begins to sleep

Mason:*pets Alice's head and smiles softly *

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you guys enjoyed please review. next chapter will be posted tomorrow :3**


End file.
